Look But Don't Touch
Look But Don't Touch is an episode of Series 5. The episode premiered on Playhouse Disney on February 23, 2008. Plot Jeff appears and says "Hello, here we go, it's the Wiggles Show!". Song #1: Henry's Dance Song #2: Move Like an Emu Anthony almost falls over. Jeff introduces Captain Feathersword as he has a pirate school. Sailing Around the World - Ahoy there, me hearties. He considers himself the luckiest captain. They have traveled all over the world. Today they're going to learn the Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo dance. He demonstrates the different moves in the dance. Song #3: Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo Jeff plays a riff on the accordion. Anthony asks if you can point your fingers and do the twist? And then stand on your foot and shake your hands? How about going to a Wiggly concert? Great! Let's go! Song #4: Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) - concert version Song #5: I'm a Cow - Wiggly Animation Captain moves his feathersword out of his face and says hello. Jeff says, "Ni Hao". Greg says, "Hola." Anthony says, "Shalom, Shalom." Murray remarks that no matter how you say that, it all means Hello. So, hello there. Song #6: We Like to Say Hello Jeff introduces a snake. They move on their bellies. Some are dangerous, so look, but better not touch. Greg and Dorothy introduce the next song. Song #7: Romp Bomp a Stomp Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet - Anthony introduces the letter u. U is for Umbrella. Let's do an umbrella dance. Anthony spins the umbrella and then carries it around. Greg and Anthony are excited about the next song which features the Mariachi Wiggles. They're going to do the Monkey Dance. Song #8: El baile del chango - Mariachi Wiggles Song #9: Havenu Shalom Alechem - beachside Song #10: Do The Owl - beachside Caterina, Murray, and Clare say goodbye. Alternate titles *Look But Don't Touch (Playhouse Disney title) Trivia *Two of the songs would later be featured in Splish Splash Big Red Boat. Gallery NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff in life-jacket NickyNackyNockyNoo-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"Look but don't touch!"'' TheFriendlyPirateCrewinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaptainFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching the actions of "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" TheS.SFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|The S.S Feathersword NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" CaterinainLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Caterina LucyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Lucy AidoinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Aido LyninLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Lyn GeorgeinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|George DaveinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Dave KristyTalbotinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Kristy ClarkyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Clarky KatherinePatrickinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Katherine BennyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Benny File:RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg|Rainbow guitar transition File:WeLiketoSayHello-TVPrologue.png|Jeff saying hello in Catanese File:WeLiketoSayHello-TVPrologue2.png|Greg saying hello in Spanish File:WeLiketoSayHello-TVPrologue3.png|Anthony saying hello in Hebrew File:WeLiketoSayHello-TVPrologue4.png|Murray File:ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition File:WeLikeToSayHello-2006.jpg|We Like To Say Hello File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)2.jpg File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)3.jpg|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)4.jpg|Officer Beeples File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)5.png|Wags in Extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)6.png|Dorothy in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)7.png|Captain Feathersword in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)8.png|Henry in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)9.jpg|Greg, Jeff, and Murray File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)10.png File:BigRedCar(2006)29.png|The Wiggly Friends in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)11.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)12.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)13.png|Greg beeping the horn File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)14.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)15.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)16.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)17.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)18.png|Greg and Jeff File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)19.png|Murray and Anthony File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)20.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)21.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)22.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)23.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)24.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)25.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)25.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)26.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)27.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)28.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)29.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)30.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)31.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)32.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)33.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)34.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)35.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)36.png File:Episode40(TVSeries5)Wags'PawprintsTransition.png|Wags' paw prints transition File:Wags'PawprintsTransition.jpg|Wags' paw prints transition File:Episode44(TVSeries5)1.png|Jeff hissing File:Episode44(TVSeries5)2.png|Jeff's Animal Adventures: Snake File:Episode44(TVSeries5)3.png|Jeff File:Episode44(TVSeries5)4.png|Jeff hissing again LookButDon'tTouch-FishTransition.png|Fish transition File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue1.png|Greg and Dorothy in Series 5 prologue File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue2.png|"I love roses!" File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue2(AlternateAngle).png|"I love roses!" (Alternate angle) File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue3.png File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue4.png File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue5.png|"Dorothy, would you like to have a dance with us?" File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue6.png|"I'd love to!" File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue7.png|"Which dance would you like to do?" File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue8.png|"My favourite dance, the Romp Bomp a Stomp!" File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue9.png|Greg and Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue10.png|Dorothy giggling File:RosesTransition.jpg|Roses transition File:RompBompaStomp(2006)1.png|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids File:RompBompaStomp(2006)2.png|Romp Bomp A Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2006)3.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)4.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:RompBompaStomp(2006)5.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)6.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)7.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)8.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:RompBompaStomp(2006)9.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)10.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)11.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)12.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)13.png|Greg and Murray File:RompBompaStomp(2006)14.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)15.png|Clare File:RompBompaStomp(2006)16.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)17.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)18.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)19.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)20.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)21.png|Ryan and Ben File:RompBompaStomp(2006)22.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)23.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)24.png|Anthony and Flora Door File:RompBompaStomp(2006)25.png|Anthony, Flora, and Jeff File:RompBompaStomp(2006)26.png|Jeff, Flora, Dorothy, and Murray File:RompBompaStomp(2006)27.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)28.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)29.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)30.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)31.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)32.png|Dorothy and Murray File:RompBompaStomp(2006)33.png|Flora, Dorothy, Murray, and Greg File:RompBompaStomp(2006)34.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)35.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)36.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)37.png|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2006)38.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)39.png|Murray and Anthony playing their Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitars File:RompBompaStomp(2006)40.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)41.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)42.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)43.png|Sam File:RompBompaStomp(2006)44.png|Brett File:RompBompaStomp(2006)45.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)46.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)47.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:RompBompaStomp(2006)48.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)49.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)50.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)51.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)52.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)53.png|Brett and Sam File:RosesTransition.jpg|Roses transition File:DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet.jpg|Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet File:DorothyinTVSeries5_2.png|"Here's Anthony with another exciting letter." File:Episode44(TVSeries5)5.png|Anthony and his umbrella File:Episode44(TVSeries5)6.png|Anthony and the letter U File:Episode44(TVSeries5)7.png|Anthony opening his umbrella File:Episode44(TVSeries5)8.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)9.png|Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet: The Umbrella Dance File:Episode44(TVSeries5)10.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)11.png|"I love the umbrella dance." File:Episode44(TVSeries5)12.png File:RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg|Rainbow guitar transition File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue1.png|"Whoop!" File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue2.png|"Everybody, the excitement is building. It's time to go and see..." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue3.png|"...The Mariachi Wiggles..." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue4.png|"...sing songs in Spanish." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue5.png|''(repeating in Spanish)'' File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue6.png|''(repeating in Spanish)'' File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue7.png|''(repeating in Spanish)'' File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue8.png|"Anthony, what song are they singing today?" File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue9.png|"They're singing the wonderful..." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue10.png|''(Monkey sounds)'' File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue11.png|"...monkey dance." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue12.png|"Oh, Anthony, you mean "El Baile de Chango?" File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue13.png|"Exactly, si, si." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue14.png|Greg and Anthony File:ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition File:ElBailedeChango1.png File:ElBailedeChango2.png|Cartoon monkey File:ElBailedeChango3.png|Mariachi Jeff, Mariachi Greg, and Mariachi Anthony File:ElBailedeChango4.png|El baile del chango File:ElBailedeChango5.png File:ElBailedeChango6.png|The Mariachi Wiggles and monkey's heads File:ElBailedeChango7.png File:ElBailedeChango8.png|The Mariachi Wiggles File:ElBailedeChango9.png File:ElBailedeChango10.png|Cartoon elephant File:ElBailedeChango11.png File:ElBailedeChango12.png|The Mariachi Wiggles and elephant's heads File:ElBailedeChango13.png File:ElBailedeChango14.png File:ElBailedeChango15.png File:ElBailedeChango16.png File:ElBailedeChango17.png File:ElBailedeChango18.png|The Mariachi Wiggles' heads File:ElBailedeChango19.png|Mariachi Greg File:ElBailedeChango20.png File:ElBailedeChango21.png File:ElBailedeChango22.png|Cartoon tiger File:ElBailedeChango23.png|The Mariachi Wiggles and tiger's heads File:ElBailedeChango24.png File:ElBailedeChango25.png File:ElBailedeChango26.png File:ElBailedeChango27.png File:ElBailedeChango28.png|Mariachi Greg, Mariachi Anthony, and Mariachi Murray File:ElBailedeChango29.png File:ElBailedeChango30.png File:ElBailedeChango31.png File:ElBailedeChango32.png File:ElBailedeChango33.png File:ElBailedeChango34.png File:ElBailedeChango35.png File:ElBailedeChango36.png File:WaterSplashTransition.jpg|Water splash transition File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)1.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 acoustic guitar File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)2.png|Havenu Shalom Alechem File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)3.png|The Hebrew Dancers File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)4.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)5.png|Anthony's feet File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)6.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)7.png|Adrian and Clare File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)8.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)9.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)10.png|Greg playing the tambourine File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)11.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)12.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)13.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)14.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)15.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)16.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)17.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)18.png|Ben and Caterina File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)19.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)20.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)21.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)22.png|Clare and Ben File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)23.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)24.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)25.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)26.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)27.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)28.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)29.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)30.png|Murray, Anthony, and Greg File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)31.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)32.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)33.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)34.png File:Episode40(TVSeries5)CloudTransition.png|Cloud transition File:DoTheOwl(2006)1.png|Greg and Jeff File:DoTheOwl(2006)2.png|Murray, Greg, and Jeff File:DoTheOwl(2006)3.png|An owl File:DoTheOwl(2006)4.png|Ryan, Greg, Anthony, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)5.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:DoTheOwl(2006)6.png|Anthony, Greg, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)7.png|Lucy File:DoTheOwl(2006)8.png|Ryan, Anthony, Murray, and Lucy File:DoTheOwl(2006)9.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:DoTheOwl(2006)10.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)11.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)12.png|Do The Owl File:DoTheOwl(2006)13.png|Ryan, Greg, Anthony, Jeff, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)14.png|Ryan File:DoTheOwl(2006)15.png|Ryan, Anthony, and Murray File:DoTheOwl(2006)16.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)17.png|Murray and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)18.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)19.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)20.png|Anthony and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)21.png|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)22.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:DoTheOwl(2006)23.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)24.png|The Wiggles, Ryan, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)25.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)26.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)27.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)28.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)29.png|Jeff playing the Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard") File:DoTheOwl(2006)30.png|Greg playing the drums File:DoTheOwl(2006)31.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)32.png|Murray and Anthony File:DoTheOwl(2006)33.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)34.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)35.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)36.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)37.png|Anthony, Greg, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)38.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)39.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)40.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits2.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits3.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits4.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits5.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits6.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits7.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits8.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits9.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits10.png File:DoubleFeatherswordTransition.jpg|Double Feathersword transition File:It'sSunnyToday-Epilogue.jpg|Clare, Murray, and Caterina File:TheWigglesSeries5endboard.png|Endboard Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes